Deepest Desires
by DarkestBeforeDawn1980
Summary: Cody has a problem, and his not the only one. How do two enemies solve their problems together? Simple. Slash. Rated M for later chapters. Cody/BNB.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea where this came from, but it probably popped into my head after watching the JBL & Cole Show. **

**Warning(s) : Rated M. Slash. MxM. Cody/BNB. This is a chapter fic, and my first one so it won't be the best and updates may take awhile. **

Deepest Desires. Chapter 1 : You're On My Mind...

Cody Rhodes had to ask himself a question; Why on earth was he here of all places? He should be at home with his wife, enjoying the late night together...but then why was he here - Standing in front of a hotel room door that belonged to the one person who couldn't stand him and vis-versa.

Maybe he should turn back, go home and forget that he ever thought about coming here. Yet Cody couldn't bring himself to turn on his heels and stomp back down the hallway to the lift.

Loosening his dark blue shirt by undoing the first three buttons, Cody slowly extended his fist to knock on the door. It probably would have been a better idea for him to wear looser clothes, because just thinking about what he was going to ask made his clothes tighten uncomfortably - why was he still wearing his grey suit? He could have just changed it after the short filming of JBL and Cole Show, but after a comment from a certain someone who happened to be on the other side of the door, Cody was reluctant to take it off.

_"You look good in that, Rhodes..." _

The voice Cody knew all too well echoed in his head, which was nothing knew, it had been happening a lot lately. Cody would find himself forgetting about his wife and thinking about the taller male with a deadly sneer. All of his thoughts would be on that person. He had hoped it was just a phase, that it was only happening because they had been spending so much time together, learning lines and even practicing together - even though they can't stand each other.

He knew it was wrong, but it was all he could think about; enchanting voice, beautiful green eyes, short (but curly) hair that Cody wanted to run his fingers through every time he saw him, creamy white skin and a gorgeous body. Long legs and a lean, but well toned, chest. A lovely round ass that Cody had wanted to smack on a few occasion. And a laugh that could make even the saddest person in the world smile after hearing it.

Oh, Cody wanted him. He wanted him so bad it was unbelievable. Knocking on the door, Cody waited patiently. This was it. He was about to face the toughest challenge in his life; getting Bad News Barrett to sleep with him...

* * *

Wade Barrett groaned loudly as he heard a knock on his hotel room door; why couldn't anybody leave him in peace? The Brit had literally just managed to drift to sleep. _'Bloody typical...' _Wade thought bitterly as he tried to ignore whoever it was, but the knocking continued. Curling into the bed sheets, Wade shoved his head into his pillow. _'Go away, go away, go awa - ' _

"Wade, are you in there?"

The former bare knuckled fighter looked up at the door, glaring slightly. "Rhodes?" Rubbing his eyes, Wade slowly go up from his bed. There had to be a reason why Cody Rhodes was knocking on his door at this time...Wade glanced at the clock; 12:30am. _'He better have a bloody good reason for this...'_

Walking over to the door in only a pair of black boxers, Wade opened it, his eyes squinting at the light from the hallway. Blinking a few times, Wade looked down and saw Cody's eyes roaming over his body. A long pause past as they both looked at each other until finally Wade spoke.

"What do you want, Rhodes?"

Cody snapped his head up to look at Wade's face, he smiled. "Oh, hey Wade...I-I was just wondering if we could talk?"

Wade's face was blank. Why would Cody want to talk now all of a sudden? They could barely stand each other. Or more like Cody couldn't stand him, Wade was this way with everyone, he hated getting close to someone or too friendly - it only lead to pain when they back stabbed you.

Folding his arms over his chest, Wade lent against the door frame. "I'm listening..."

The Brit watched as Cody's face changed to panic or fear, he suddenly became uncomfortable and started to glance at either side of himself. A moment passed and Wade finally gave in. "If you're uncomfortable talking out in the hallway, then come in already..." Sighing, he strode back into the small room and sat down on the bed, watching as Cody seemed to nod to himself before coming in and closing the door.

Turning on the lamp that was close to the bed, Wade motioned for the younger male to sit at the bottom of the bed. It took a while for Cody to finally do it, he was nervous for some reason and Wade was quite curious as to why.

"This better be important, Cody..."

"Oh, it - it is..." Cody took a deep breath, he looked as though he was having an argument with himself. Wade tilted his head to the side, it was kinda cute the way Cody was acting. "I'm just gonna come out and say it..." They watched each other, this time longer than before.

"Okay..." Wade muttered, leaning back against the bed rest. "Go ahead..."

"Wade; will you have sex with me?" ...

The silence was awkward and Cody had a hard time looking Wade in the eye.

"Wade?" Cody said after the silence became unbearable. "Say something..."

"...D-don't you have a wife?"

"Ah, so you're not saying no - "

"Cody!"

"What?!" Cody stood up as did Wade, the taller man looming over the younger.

"I am not allowing you to have sex with me so you can cheat on your wife!" Wade growled out, pushing Cody back.

"It's not cheating!" Cody snapped, pushing Wade back so hard that he fall to the floor.

"You want to have sex with me and you're married! That is called cheating!" Wade yelled, getting back up on his feet to glare at Cody who glared back.

"Look, I just need to have sex with you so I know it's just a phase! AND CAN WE PLEASE STOP YELLING SO THE NEIGHBOURS DON'T HEAR US?!" Cody shouted at the top of his lungs, shocking the Brit slightly.

"Wait, what 'phase;' what are you going on about?"

Cody sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ok, I don't know why, but you've been on my mind 24/7 even though I'm married. I figured it was just a phase, but all of my thoughts are about you..."

"And you think having sex with me will make it go away?" Wade asked, calmer than he should be.

"Yes!" Cody sounded relieved that Wade finally got it. "So, can I have sex with you now?" Cody got closer to Wade. The Brit's nose scrunched up at the smell of aftershave, the young male had put a bit too much on. Clearly he was trying to impress, he was well dressed (and if Wade remembered correctly, he had actually complement the suit), stank of aftershave and he looked as though he was ready for anything. Wade couldn't be sure, but the bulge in Cody's grey jacket could be lube and a packet of condoms.

"No." Wade said in a low tone. "What made you think I was going to be that easy?"

Once again, Cody looked uncomfortable. "Errm, I thought you had sex with most of the guys in the locker room?" Before Cody could even blink, Wade had grabbed his jacket and pushed him up against the wall.

"I have never had sex with anyone, especially not from the WWE!" Realisation hit Wade like a ton of bricks at what he said, he had just admitted the only secret he had sworn never to tell anyone.

Cody's eyes widened at what he said.

The Brit stepped back, letting go of the youngest Rhodes.

"Get out..." Wade mumbled, his chest feeling heavy. He had never told anyone and he hadn't planned on telling anyone either, the reason was simple; it was embarrassing and Wade didn't want people to use it against him. He was a 33 year old virgin. The look Cody was giving him dididn't help either.

"But Wade - "

"Get out!" Wade yelled, for the first time in a long time he wasn't able to look someone in the eye. There was a flicker of a sneer and a glare, but it didn't remain as Wade could do nothing but look at the floor.

However, after a few seconds, Wade felt a hand grace his cheek and lift his head up. Suddenly, a pair of lips pressed against his own. Wade's eyes went wide, a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer - and Wade found himself kissing back - his eyes slowly closing as the kiss deepened.

The former bare knuckled fighter realised what he was doing and who he was doing it with and finally pushed the younger man away, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "Don't make me tell you again, Rhodes..." Wade hissed, glaring at the other.

Cody sighed. "Fine," he walked towards the door, opening it up but looked over his shoulder at Wade who was still glaring at him. "I'm not just gonna go away, Barrett. I can't stop thinking about you...I'll take it slow, but I need, no, want you - and from that kiss - I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one here who wants it..." With that said, Cody left, shutting the door behind himself. Leaving behind a heavy breathing Wade who fall back on his bed, covering his eyes with his arms.

What did he want?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, I wasn't expecting one let alone two. C: Special thanks to Wakko's Minion, without you this chapter would never have got finished. Cheers mate :)**

Deepest Desires. Chapter 2 : A Love In An Unexpected Way...

Wade Barrett sighed heavily as he came into the locker room after a hard-fought match against RVD, of course, winning and boasting about it afterwards. He deserved too, RVD was no push over. Closing the door behind himself, Wade ignored the other superstars who were in the locker room, laughing and talking rubbish as always.

Going over to his bag, Wade went to pull out a towel so he could go have a shower before heading to the next hotel - however - Wade's hand recoiled back as something sharp stabbed his finger. It was a small wound with a light trace of blood around it, but it stung like hell.

Ripping the bag open, Wade frowned at what he saw; a single red Rose? _'What the hell?' _Wade thought as he carefully pulled out the rose, seeing a petal drop into his bag. It was beautiful, that was for sure. A small smile graced Wade's lips, he may have been tired, but Roses were one of his favorite flowers - if not his favorite. There was just something about them that always made Wade smile - _  
_

"Hey," Heath Slater's voice boomed around the locker room, almost getting everyone's attention. "Barrett's secret Admirer strikes again!" The ginger pointed at Wade, grinning like an idiot. Everyone else looked at Wade, seeing him with the rose before smiling or laughing.

"You should know," Wade smirked. "It was your boyfriend who gave it me." With that said, everyone shifted a chuckle before getting back to their own business while Heath pouted, crossing his arms over his chest - muttering a whatever.

Wade looked at the rose for a few more minutes, taking in its beauty before shaking his head. He knew who sent it, and it wasn't the first time his "admirer" had put something in his bag. It started about three weeks ago, the same time that Cody Rhodes just so happened to drop by Wade's hotel room. Ever since then things had been turning up in Wade's bag, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who his "secret Admirer" was.

Not only did Wade get roses on a daily basis, but also small notes saying how sexy he was, new in-ring attire to wear (the black ones - which Wade had to admit he liked or he wouldn't wear them, though he was curious with just how Cody got his size), even the Wolverine masks they wore together on the JBL and Cole Show. Wade had thought he made it clear to Cody that he had no intention of sleeping with him even if it was for one night. Wade had stopped going to practice when he knew Cody would be there, he would be reluctant to film anymore JBL and Cole Show, in fact Wade had stopped everything he normally did because he used to do it all with Cody. Going drinking, having dinner, talking about stuff - everything.

Come to think of it; they were probably closer than Cody was with his wife. Wade never realised just how close they had been until the gifts started turning up. And that's what he was afraid of, that things would change; which they had. It was always the same, Wade would get close to someone - far too close - and then something would happen and ruin a perfectly good friendship. How many times had that happened now? Too many.

Though it was mostly when they found out that Wade was gay. However, out of all the people who Wade had told... Cody was the only one who didn't say anything bad about it. He remembered it like it only happened yesterday where as it really happened at least a couple of months back after another short filming of the JBL & Cole Show...

_Cody and Wade had decided to go out for a meal like they always did. Ever since they started filming the JBL and Cole show, they had been practically tied to the hip, it was almost like a routine now a days. Practice, work out, more practice and then get food, always together - but they weren't friends - though Wade couldn't actually call them the worst of enemies either. If they ever had to fight each other in the ring, Wade was positive he would be able to kick Rhodes' rear-end still._

_Half way through their meal, they started talking about their past and who they had dated. Wade started to fidget in his seat, looking rather uncomfortable as Cody carelessly talked about a girl he dated when he was 15 and that she was totally nuts. Wade tried to get away with just nodding, knowing how much Cody liked ro talk, but after an hour (their meals finished) Cody asked Wade if he was ill or something. _

_Wade said no before quickly getting up to leave after paying for his meal. Of course, Cody had followed, frowning by the time he caught up with Wade. But he didn't say anything else until they were both in his car, Wade in the passenger seat staring out the window as Cody drove. The silence didn't last, to Wade's displeasure, as Cody finally spoke up - asking a question Wade would have preferred being left unasked._

_"Are you gay?" _

_It was a simple question, one that Wade had been asked many times before, but he couldn't help but flush a bright red as Cody took a few quick glances at him. When Wade never replied, Cody sighed._

_"You know; there's nothing wrong with being gay or bi. Heck, I'm bisexual."_

_Wade's head snapped towards Rhodes. "Aren't you getting married in a few weeks?" _

_"Yeah," Cody grinned. "But it doesn't mean I'm not bi. I love her, but it's not gonna stop me from liking both sexes. It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone, Barrett; you can trust me."_

_Running a hand through his hair before leaning back in the seat, Wade sighed. He had never told anyone in the WWE anything about him, let alone THAT. "Fine..." Wade closed his eyes, maybe he was being a moron. "I'm gay..."_

_"See," Cody smiled. "I'm not one to judge..." Neither spoke again but it was an easy silence between them. Wade took a glance at Cody. 'You might not judge...but others do...' Wade thought bitterly before watching the road pass by..._

Without even realising it, the whole locker room had emptied. Wade glanced around, no bags, no nothing. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even realised everyone had buggered off. Not that it mattered, Wade could take his time now and get a nice warm shower instead of rushing about when the locker room became a bit too crowded. He was probably the last one left in the arena, it was pretty late already.

Taking his towel from the bag, Wade gently placed the rose down on the bench before heading towards the shower area after kicking off his boots...

* * *

_(Meanwhile Nearby)_

Cody rubbed the back of his head as he walked towards the near by locker room. He was beat. After winning a match earlier that night and then having to do an interview after interview, he felt like collapsing. He knew he was the only one left in the arena so he could take his time, Cody would always try to be the last one at the arenas. It was nice to take a shower by yourself and it wasn't like there was much to go home to, either.

The young Rhodes rubbed his face as he entered the locker room. Things were getting worst for him, and Wade was not making this easy. Over the past few weeks Cody had literally been losing his mind. He wanted nothing more than to push Wade into a corner and fuck his mouth...plus other things. Which was a problem in its self considering that Cody was happily married, well... with a huge stretch of the word 'happily' then that would be it.

Don't get Cody wrong, he loved his wife...just not as much as he thought he did when he first asked her to marry him. He was also pretty sure that she was cheating on him, yet he didn't have any proof and let it slide most of the time. Cody would be too busy thinking of Wade to truly care. That pretty much summed up his relationship with his wife; there was no love left. When Cody did manage to get home after a long night, she'd either be out or up in their shared bed room with a note left on the table saying something like - make your own tea/dinner. Not something Cody wanted to do after working hard to earn money when she did nothing but live off his wages.

Sighing, Cody made his way over to his bag, which just so happened to be under the bench next to Wade's. Cody stopped when he realised that Wade's bag was still there, the rose next to it. He couldn't help but grin knowing that Wade had held the flower.

Suddenly though, Cody was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a noise coming from the shower room. Now that he listened properly, there was water running too. Ignoring his bag, Cody slowly made his way over to where the shower room was located, the door was already partly opened as he came to a halt outside of it. What was that sound?

* * *

Wade stood underneath a shower head, the warm water running over his bruised body as he let out a soft moan. His green eyes tightly closed as water washed over his face, the soap suds streaming across his body until they reached the drain. For the first time in a long time, he felt relaxed and even though his body was battered and bruised, it wasn't bothering him.

Although he was relaxed with the warm water calming his tense muscles, he couldn't help but frown as the water continued to pour over him.

Slowly, Wade ran a hand over his chest, the other already settled on his thigh. Allowing his hand to travel down his abs, Wade's breath hitched as he took hold of his already hard member, gently stroking his shaft. His imagination playing out fantasies in his head. Strong hands roaming over his body, light kisses and bites against his neck...

Wade looked down from the ceiling and opened his eyes, not surprised at seeing a pair of dark blue orbs staring back at him. "Cody..." Wade moaned out the younger's name as he began to slowly rock his hips back and forth, seeing Cody smirk at him even though he wasn't really there.

"Bloody hell, Rhodes!" Wade continued to moan as he felt the all too familiar pressure building up in the pits of his stomach. This wasn't the first time his fantasies had taken over, and it sure as hell wasn't the first time thinking about Cody touching him. Wade didn't know why, but he couldn't help it.

Feeling himself getting closer to orgasming, Wade yelled Cody's name before he finally came all over his hand. Panting, and slightly dizzy from all the pleasure, Wade waited a few minutes while he calmed down before cleaning himself up.

Turning off the shower, Wade ran a hand through he hair. He liked Cody, but it was nothing, it could NOT be anything. Cody was married ~ he loved his wife. Even if they did have sex, it would only be for one night...And Wade didn't think he would be able to just forget it ever happened...

So lost in his thoughts, Wade never noticed that the previously closed-door was now fully open and his mobile phone (which had been in his bag) was no longer there. Stretching his arms out, Wade began to get dressed, not feeling a pair of dark blue eyes watching him from a distance...

**Finally, the second chapters done! About bloody time. :) So Wade has a powerful imagination and what seems to be a stalker. ;) Cheers for reading and I'm sorry about all the mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Slash. Cody/BNB. Rated M for later chapters. Also; Wade doesn't know how to drive in the states/wherever. Oh, and Cody's sort of going to be as subtle as a brick being thrown through a glass green house.**

Deepest Desires. Chapter 3 : Drunk In Love.

"Come on!" Wade growled out in frustration as he rummaged through his bag for the hundredth time that evening. It wasn't helping that the weather had turned bitter cold and he was standing outside the arena without a jacket on as he searched for his beloved mobile phone; which had suddenly disappeared.

Wade knew he had brought it with him to the arena, he had too. Wade wasn't licenced to drive in the states and usually got a lift from Cody, but with the current turn of events, Wade had stopped going to the arenas with the younger male driving him. Normally Wade would take the coach to and from the WWE arena, but because he had been the last one, the coach was, of course, gone and he had no form of transport other than to call a Taxi. But without a phone, that made things difficult.

Sighing, Wade ran a hand through his hair. Why couldn't he pick a hotel next to the arena? Instead of going for one almost three miles away? He really didn't feel like walking. It was late, cold and rain drops were starting to hit his skin thanks to the wind - what didn't help was that the arenas lights had gone out about 25 minutes ago, practically leaving him in the dark. Not that Wade minded, but he'd rather be some where warm. Of all the times not to wear a jacket...

"This is just not my night," Wade frowned as he started to walk out of the car park. _'Serves you right,' _Wade thought bitterly. _'__Shouldn't have taken so bloody long in the shower...'_ Not that it would have mattered.

Just as Wade stepped from the car park, a pair of headlights flicked on and Wade saw a car in the distance. He wasn't one for hitch hiking, but at this moment in time, he didn't care. The car slowly pulled up towards Wade and the Brit smiled, but it suddenly faded as he saw who it was, quickly being replaced by a sneer.

"Rhodes..." Wade looked at Cody who just smiled in return.

"Hey, Wade; you look like you need a lift."

"What are you doing here, Cody?" Wade asked, shivering again as the wind continued to blow strong.

Cody opened his mouth a few times before an answer finally came out. "I was in the neighbourhood and saw you, thought I'd offer a lift. There's gonna be a rainstorm soon, so I thought I'd help a friend out, but if you don't want a lift, then I'll just - " Before Cody could say anymore, the passenger door opened up and in came a frowning Wade, who slammed the door shut.

"Take me to the Northend hotel; no talking, touching or even looking. Understand, Rhodes." It wasn't a question, more like a demand. Cody rolled his eyes before taking a quick glance at Wade. The former bare knuckled fighter had pressed himself up against the door so he wouldn't even be close to the younger male, his bag tightly clutched in his hands. Cody sighed; this wasn't going to be easy.

Pulling away from the arena, Cody tried to think of something to say. Wade was dressed in tight, black jeans that showed off his legs perfectly. A long-sleeved white T-shirt that was a little bit baggy around his stomach area, but tight around his arms; it looked good on him and Cody couldn't help but take a few quick glances. Maybe if he complimented Wade's attire? He smelt like roses...it was sweet, and Cody could not help but want to smell it more, if he moved closer though Wade would probably freak out. What could he do? The silence was a un-easy one, and even though Wade said not to talk, it was unbelievably awkward.

"...So, did you like the rose?" Cody chanced a look at Wade, the former leader of Nexus didn't look at him or say anything, only shifting closer to the door. Clearly he wanted to be out of the car and far away from Cody. The younger male frowned. It would be a whole lot simpler if Wade just took his clothes and let Cody play with him for a while.

"You know; It would only be a one time thing. I don't see why you're being like this, I know you're gay, I know you're not dating anyone, I know you like me, and I know you're a virgin, so why don't you want me to de-flower you? -"

Wade glared daggers at Cody, it was on the tip of his tongue to give Rhodes his answer, but he wasn't willing to break his own rule of no talking and quickly turned his glare to the outside world. His green eyes sharp and deadly as he glared down at the road passing by.

To say it couldn't have got more awkward would be an understatement of the year.

"Silence is good too," Cody mumbled as he continued to drive. He felt like slamming his head into the steering wheel. He knew tons of men who'd beg, literally beg to have sex with him, and half of them just wanted it for fun. He knew Wade liked him, why else would Wade have thought about him in the shower? Wade wasn't dating anyone, so what was holding him back? Cody had already explained that it wasn't cheating...so then why? Why couldn't he get Wade to sleep with him?

* * *

The drive was otherwise uneventful, and as soon as the car stopped, Wade muttered a thanks before getting up to leave...though Cody had to admit - he got a great view of Wade's ass.

Leaning back in his seat, Cody sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day. There had to be a way. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Cody tried to think of what he could do to get Wade to sleep with him, but nothing stood out to him anymore.

Cody tried being blunt and to the point, and it was safe to say that was failing miserably. Sending gifts was also getting him no where. What else could he do? Rubbing a hand over his face, Cody groaned. Out of all the people in the world, he had to take a fancy to the one who was practically impossible to get in bed.

Opening the car door, Cody stepped out before closing and locking it. He hadn't booked a hotel room, he had hoped Wade would have gone; oh hey Cody, I want to have sex with you now so you can stay in my room for the night as we can have the best sex ever! Though that idea had gone kaput as soon as the door got slammed shut and Wade had rushed into the hotel. Leaving his sweet scent behind.

Walking into the hotel himself, Cody rang the bell for a desk clerk to come along. If this was a good hotel they'd still have at least one hotel room left over just in case of new comers, or so Cody hoped. He had to hit it a few more times before a blonde haired woman came running from the other side of the hotel, probably where the bar was located, she was dressed as a bartender too. She was quick to get behind the desk, breathing heavily as she sorted out a computer on the desk before smiling brightly at him.

"Sorry about the delay, we're a bit understaffed at the minute..." The woman, whose name-tag read 'Ricky', grinned at him. "But it must be our lucky night; two WWE superstars in our hotel, that's grand." Ricky failed at a British accent. "Hopefully you're not here for the bar, our British friend has already had a few pints himself."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "Wade? Wade's at the bar?"

"Yes, but he doesn't seem to be in a very good mood, not that he ever is on TV. As soon as he came in; boom - give us a drink, love." Again, she sounded more like a cat being strangled than an Englishman. "But anyway, I take it you're here for a room?" Ricky asked but was already passing him a keycard. "Second floor, room 36." As she finished, she moved away from the desk and was heading towards the bar, but suddenly stopped as Cody grasped her arm, pulling her back a little. Ricky blushed, gasping slightly.

"Ricky?" Cody gave his most charming smile he could muster. "Could you do me a favour?" Ricky's face got even redder and she nodded enthusiastically...

* * *

Wade sat by the hotel bar, a half empty pint glass in his hand as he rubbed his head; too busy thinking to realise that the blonde girl who was far too jolly came back and was already preparing another beer.

Once he entered the hotel, Wade had came into the bar, ordering a pint of alcohol, trying to think of away to get Cody to leave him alone, but nothing seemed to come to mind other than taking a break from the WWE. But he couldn't just leave, he needed to give two weeks notice and he was in the middle of boosting his character; Bad News Barrett, which would mean he couldn't get a holiday any time soon.

Drinking the rest of his pint, Wade was handed the other one, about to pull out his wallet to pay. He was suddenly stopped by the young girl who grinned.

"Oh no sir, this ones free; someone brought it for you." She said before going to make another. Wade frowned, slowly looking around the small bar room, there was no one else in there but him and the girl. Shrugging his shoulders, Wade necked the pint. The blondie was probably giving him a freebie because he was famous, it had happened before and Wade was never one to turn down a good drink. Maybe this was the next best suggestion to get Cody out of his head, he just wanted to stop thinking about him all together...

After an hour, and several pints later, Wade finally decided he had enough when everything started to become a daze. "Cheers, love..." Wade mumbled as he slowly picked up his bag, getting up even slower from the stool he was on.

He began to walk, more like wobble, out of the bar and towards the lift. Over hearing the girl quickly ringing and talking to someone. Wade ignored it and carried on towards the lift, watching his feet hit the floor as though it was the most interesting thing ever seen before suddenly hearing a loud ping of a lift door opening up.

Just as Wade looked up to see who was coming out of the double doors, he tripped over his own feet and almost landed face first on the floor if it wasn't for a pair of arms to catch him before his head met the ground. Green eyes stared at a red carpet before he was pulled back to his feet, the arms still holding him carefully.

Drunkenly, Wade looked at the person who had catched him and gasped. "-C-cody?" Wade croaked out, tilting his head to the side as Cody pulled Wade's arm around his shoulder, the young Rhodes gently placed his arm around Wade's waist to hold him up right.

"Don't worry, Wade; I'm just helping you to your room..." Cody said as he walked Wade towards the lift. Maybe it was because he was a little bit tipsy, but all Wade could do was stare at Cody as he helped him to the elevator. The doors closed, leaving a drunk Wade to stare at a very amused Cody.

"You know, with the way you're looking at me anyone would think you had a crush on me or something." The shorter man laughed a little as Wade could do nothing but shake his head, regretting it as a dizzy spell set over him. Yet Wade could still feel the warmth of Cody's hand on his waist, the other holding his wrist, the smell of aftershave and something else coming into his nose. He also noticed that a pair of deep, blue eyes kept moving up and down his body; as though they were trying to undress him then and there, even though it was impossible.

Wade's mind may not have been on top form, but he knew what Cody wanted, and the worst thing? Wade couldn't help but think about it too; them together, on his bed, moaning each others name, the desire and need over powering any sense of caution...

Cody looked at Wade, not being able to fight a smirk that played at his lips. This really was it. His plan had worked perfectly; a little bribe to the desk clerk, a whole lot of money spent on beers, and a phone call later - here he was. Practically holding Wade in his arms. It wouldn't be long now, not long at all until Wade was naked in front of him - then the real fun would begin. Cody had it all planed, once they were inside Wade's room, he would strip him, then they would have sex together, he'd leave in the morning and Wade wouldn't know any better with how drunk he was. The younger guessed it could be considered rape, but he'd make sure Wade would enjoy it, plus he probably wouldn't remember anyway.

The doors pinged once again and Wade looked up as it did before they walked out.

"My rooms - " Before Wade could finish, Cody held out a keycard.

"Room 26, I know."

Wade frowned somewhat, wondering how Cody had his room key, but it soon faded as they reached the 26th room along the hallway, it was close to the lift. As soon as they approached the door, Wade stopped, moving out of Cody's grip before leaning against the door, giving his own smirk towards Cody whose eyes were full of confusion.

"I know you want me Rhodes," Wade chuckled slightly as he took hold of Cody's hands, pulling him closer, placing them on his hips. They were so close now, Cody could smell the alcohol on Wade's breath, and Wade could see all of the desire in the younger mans eyes. "And you know I want you, too." He really was drunk, Wade found as he lent down as little, whispering into Cody's ear. "...But please, Cody..." His voice was so small, unlike any tone Cody had heard Wade use before. "...Just...just give me some time...please?" Wade's green eyes were dull and his eyelids half closed as he lent into Cody more. "Promise you'll wait?..."

Cody felt Wade go limp in his arms, had he been a weaker man, then they would have ended up on the floor, but he was able to hold him up with ease. However, the height was a bit of problem as Cody struggled to see were the keyhole was to open the door. After a few minutes of blindly poking the door with the keycard, a click was heard and the door opened.

Holding onto Wade probably tighter than he should, Cody moved them into the room, going straight over to the bed and gently lying Wade down on his stomach. Cody stepped back a little, looking down at Wade. His black jeans were low and showing the top of his boxers, he could just pull them down and have Wade now, he even went to reach for the waist of the jeans - - -

But Wade suddenly groaned in his sleep, rubbing his face against the pillow, muttering Cody's name softly.

Sighing deeply, Cody shook his head and moved his hand away, pulling the covers over Wade's sleeping form. Slowly leaning down, Cody kissed Wade's forehead. "...I promise..." Cody mumbled before leaving the room, closing the door behind himself.

Running a hand over his face, Cody combed his fingers through his hair. "Wade Barrett, you are going to be the end of me..."

**Sorry about all the mistakes and the late chapter; but I've been writing two different stories at once and getting confused with them. Anyway, cheers for reading. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait, but a lot of stuff has been happening lately and I got side tracked ;) By the way, Cody's wife, Brandi, will be in the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Warning(s) : MxM. Rated M for future chapters. Cody/BNB. **

Deepest Desires. Chapter 4 : Taking Thing's To The Extreme.

Cody sat by himself on a grassy type of hill part nearby the arena where the WWE was going to be taping their next show which would take place within only a few hours.

The young male was looking at a phone in his hands, reading messages and emails, "snooping around," some would say considering that the phone he was looking at did not belong to him. It belonged to none other than Bad News Barrett himself. Cody knew it was wrong, that he was disrespecting Wade's privacy, but he couldn't help but read every message that came from a guy's name, even some from girl's names, in fear that they came from a lover. Luckily, they had just been from good friends or family members.

After scanning through the rest of the messages and emails, Cody was just about to click on "Images" when he heard his name be called.

"Cody," looking up, the dark, blue-eyed Rhodes saw Renée Young heading his way. Hiding the phone quickly, Cody smiled at the small, blond woman.

"Hey, Young; what's up?" He asked as she gently sat down next to him on the floor, not worried about getting her clothes dirty.

"I could ask you the same thing, what's up with you and Wade?" She tilted her head to the side. "You two used to be so close, now Wade looks as though he wants to run whenever I mention your name..."

Cody looked down at the ground, picking at the grass. It had been almost a week since Cody had last saw Wade, the Brit being drunk for the most of it. Wade had gone home to England for something a day later, Cody wasn't sure what, Wade barely spoke to him anymore. Guess it was his own fault, he should have just tried to get over it, but somehow he just couldn't. Even Brandi was starting to see a change, that something wasn't right, so it shouldn't have been a surprise that Renee knew something was up too.

"Some stuff happened..." Cody mumbled, leaning back on his elbows to look up at the blue sky.

"Some stuff?" Renee followed suit, but lay on her side instead and faced Cody. "Aw, did you two have a fight?" She giggled, squealing slightly.

"...You could say that..."

"Really?" She seemed surprised. "...Maybe you should apologise. .."

Cody gave a half glare. "Why do I have to apologise?!"

Renee sighed and rolled her eyes. "Men..." She muttered before continuing. "Because Wade won't apologise, and whatever "stuff" happened between you two; is it worth ruining a perfectly good friendship?" Renee questioned, falling onto her back as she looked at the clouds. "Wade's strange, he acts big, talks the talk and isn't afraid of telling someone what he thinks. But if you ask me, he's really more like an alone, scarred puppy..."

"How so?" Cody asked, not making eye contact anymore.

"Well, he wears a mask, he doesn't want people to know when he's hurt. He'd rather put on a face than admit he's feelings. What do puppies do when they're scarred? They either hide their fear or they bite you, either that or hide all together." The blonde sat up suddenly. "Sometimes I think he's scarred of feeling...well, human. Maybe it's because he used to fight in a pit, did you ever notice how he used to flinch when someone touched him?" She looked at Cody. "But when you two started working together, he started to change; he stopped flinching whenever someone touched him, he started to be more human - all thanks to you, Cody; so whatever happened - is it worth losing someone who, may not show it, but trusts you more than you'll ever know?"

With that said, she stood up and dusted herself off, smiling brightly at Cody. "You mean more to Wade than he can show, trust me on that. Oh, and one more thing..."

Cody glanced up at Renee who smirked and reached out her hand. "Phone."

"What?!"

"Give me Wade's phone," she rolled her eyes. "You found it, right?" She said in a fake voice, like she was trying to pretend or something. "I'll give it to Wade after the show, it might be best coming from me than you..." She winked and Cody slowly passed her the phone.

"Yeah, I found it..." Cody responded, scratching the back of his neck.

"Good," The blonde began to walk away. "By the way, Wade's just arrived at the arena," she turned back and gave a mother like look. "Remember to apologise." She turned and left.

Cody sighed; had it been worth it? Telling Wade that he wanted him? Had he ruined the only good thing that had ever happened to him? Had he ruined his bound with Wade? All for what; sex?

"I'm such an idiot..." Cody got up and began to walk towards the arena as well. "I'll make it up to you, Wade; I promise..."

* * *

The flight back to America had been a long one and Wade couldn't help but feel a bit sick, he was already missing his home and was tired which didn't help things; worst of all - he had a match against RVD and Sheamus later that night. He supposed it wasn't all bad, Cesaro was his tag team partner and him and the bold man were friends, well, in a way - at least they weren't enemies. Yet.

Yawning slightly, Wade opened the locker room door and gently kicked it closed behind himself as he walked in, placing his bag down on a bench. He was surprised that no one else was in there, but he figured they were all having lunch before warming up for the show.

Grasping the bottom of his dark green t-shirt, Wade slowly pulled it over his head; he needed something to keep him awake. Weakly throwing it into his bag, Wade noticed a blue bag not far from where he had placed his with the initials 'C.R' on them.

"Rhodes..." Wade mumbled as he pulled out his wrestling gear. Over the past few day of being in England to see his family, Wade had done nothing but think about the younger male, cursing himself for it. Even his older brother had moaned at him, Wade had been talking about Cody a lot, and sharing a room wasn't the best of ideas...

Wade couldn't help but think that Brandi, Cody's wife, was one hell of a lucky woman. He also couldn't help the fact that he felt a strange feeling whenever he thought about Brandi grabbing Cody's arm or kissing him. Whenever Brandi came to the arena and Wade was with Cody, she would make it her personal mission to kiss Cody so much in front of Wade that the Brit was surprised that either of them managed to breath.

Wade shook his head, frowning deeply; it was like a sudden rage washed over him. Almost like he was...jealous?...

Just as Wade began to unbuckle his jeans, he jumped as someone grabbed his shoulder.

Turning around as fast as he could, Wade came face to face with his soon to be tag team partner who was staring back at him. However, as Wade turned around, the back of his leg hit the bench and he went to fall back, Antonio grabbed his waist and pulled Wade up to his chest.

"Good evening, Wade..." Cesaro said politely, smiling down at him.

Wade's breath caught in the back of his throat at how close he was to the other superstars face, his waist still being held tightly as deep, brown eyes looked him over. Had Wade been so lost in thought that he never heard the door open? Or had Cesaro been there the entire time?!

"I did not mean to scare you," Antonio continued, his hands firmly holding Wade's hips.

"Y-You didn't scare me," Wade responded, clearly lying to which the King Of Swiss chuckled. "What's so bloody funny?!"

"You are adorable when you lie, even more so when you pout."

Wade was sure his face was redder than a cherry. He couldn't help but stutter out words that no one could posibly understand. Shaking his head, Wade tried to stand up properly, but with his jeans unbuckled and Antonio hands just above them, they fall down making Wade blush more as Cesaro decided to pull him more to his chest - his lips so close -

Before Wade could even think about what was happening, the locker room door banged open and in came a storming Cody Rhodes...

**Cheers for reading and I hope it wasn't too bad XD Just a warning that I might not be making anymore one-shots for a while and that it might take me even LONGER to update this next. The place that I go to school at is closing and I'm taking it hard, so bare with me. I will try to not take so long though, but I'm just warning you all in case you don't hear from me for a while - I'm not abandoning this story or any of my work, promise. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Deepest Desires. Chapter 5 : Hidden Secrets.

Wade wasn't sure if things could have gotten more awkward as a pair of foreign lips pressed against his own, jeans that had fallen down around his ankles, and a growling Cody Rhodes standing by the door as though he was a Bull who could only see red - and was about to eliminate it.

"Get the bloody hell off of me!" Wade yelled out as he pushed Antonio Cesaro back with all of the force he could muster, too much it seemed as Wade himself fall back and hit the ground.

However, Antonio couldn't answer as he was grabbed by Cody who started punching him carelessly in the face, leaving Wade shocked and, if he was being honest, a little frightened.

"How dare you!" Cody spat as he continued to hit Antonio in the face. "Wade is mine and no one elses!" The punches began to lacked as he tried himself out and was only met with a deep chuckle from the bald man who was on the floor and bleeding from the mouth.

"...You think this is funny?!" Cody snapped, his eyes becoming a deadly shade of blue that echoed out with rage running through them.

"My apologies..." Antonio still chuckled, taking a quick glance at Wade who shuffled back until he hit a wall, a smirk then bloomed across Cesaro's face. "I did not realise that you and Wade were together..."

"We're not together - " Wade went to protest, but Cody cut him off.

"Well we are!"

"Rhodes!" Wade warned, glaring at the younger male who shrugged his shoulders before turning his gaze back to Antonio's.

"We're still working out the kinks."

"For a married man, that must be hard..." Antonio said, holding up his arms in defence. "I know now not to touch..."

"You shouldn't have bloody touched in the first place," Wade muttered, getting to his feet and pulling up his kegs. "Get out." Wade buckled up his jeans, watching as Cody, looking rather reluctant, let go of the former US champion and allowed him up.

Antonio dusted himself off, looking Wade over before heading towards the door and opening it up. "Maybe you two should come clean about each other, it will keep...others, away..." He left, closing the door behind himself.

"And stay gone." Cody grinned victoriously until he turned back to Wade and saw the frown that married his rough, yet handsome face. "What?"

"You too, Rhodes; bugger off..."

"Oh come on!" Cody lifted his hands in the air before allowing them to hit his sides. "I just helped you - "

"I didn't need your help, I had the situation handled." Wade crossed his arms over his chest, not looking into the shorter mans eyes.

"Of course you did..." Cody muttered under his breath, before quickly continuing. "Look, Wade..." The dark, blue-eyed male stood in front of the former leader of Nexus, his eyes filed with different emotions that Wade struggled to keep eye contact. "I know I pushed too much, and I know you don't like me like I like you..."

"..." Wade found himself staying quiet. Over his short return to England, he had been thinking about Cody far too much, and he knew that he had it bad for the younger male - but it was a feeling - a need - that just couldn't be fulfilled. A desire, a want, a need; it was all too much to soon. Wade had never, dare he say it, loved anyone properly, and for that his relationship's had crumbled fast, almost all of the people he had dated had only wanted his body, and nothing more.

Cody was sweet, he was funny and probably the first person who properly showed that he actually cared...in a way, anyway. But he was married, already taken and Wade couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings only to have them shatter after seeing Cody with his wife or acting as though he didn't care anymore after that "supposed" one night stand that Cody wanted with him - he was just another one who only wanted his body and not actually him.

Wade looked away, his green eyes dull, the dark circles under them making them even duller.

"So how about I make it up to you?" Cody was once again grinning, gaining Wade's attention once more. "Come and have dinner with me after the show and then I'll take you back to my house, I have a spear bedroom and don't worry," Cody winked. "I'll behave, plus it'll be better than a rubbish hotel service; I'll even make you breakfast - how does that sound?"

Cody looked proud of himself as he walked towards the door, turning around for a split second. "I'll be waiting outside after the show, and if Cesaro try's anything funny - I'll protect ya!" Cody gave a goofy smile before exiting the locker room.

As the door closed, Wade sat down on a near by bench, his head resting in his hands; Cody was stubborn, and probably had no idea what Wade felt for him. The Brit couldn't help but feel the urge to accept Cody's offer and instead of waiting just go right then and there.

Why did he have to fall for a moron of a man?

* * *

The show had been successful, and even though Wade had lost his tag team match, he didn't feel too bad. Mainly tired as he moved backstage and took a quick shower before putting on his jeans and top - thankful that Antonio had been off somewhere after their match with Jack Swagger - meaning there was only a few others in the locker room as the night came to a close.

And yet, Wade found himself standing outside the arena with his bag over his shoulder as he waited for the young Rhodes member to come, feeling silly as other superstars passed him to go to the hotel or next state. He was sure they all stared at him like he was a nutter or something.

"Wade?"

The Brit turned around and looked down to see Renee looking up at him with a soft smile on her face. "Alright, Renee?" Wade asked, a small smile gracing his lips.

Renee was like a sister to him, always one to know how he felt; she could just tell - sort of like a mother.

"Of course," she stood beside him, gently knocking into his side. "I found this, thought you might want it back." The blonde pulled out a phone and passed it to Wade who couldn't have been more happier to have his beloved mobile back.

"Cheers, Renée; where on earth did you find it?"

"Oh, just lying around, really." She gave a soft laugh before turning serious. "So how have you been?"

Wade frowned, he had already told Renee he was fine earlier that day - "I'm fine - "

"I meant with Cody."

"Oh..." Wade face fall and he simply shrugged his shoulders; hearing a sigh escape Renee's lips made him look back at her.

"You two need to seriously come clean with your feelings..."

Before Wade could reply, they both heard a horn go off and looked up to see Cody pull up in his car, the window came down and revealed him to be dressed in a fancy suit with a clear smile on his face - his short hair still wet. He must have just came out of the shower, Wade thought as he tried not to stare at Cody but couldn't help it - the suit on his wet skin showed off his figure pretty well.

"I'll leave you two to it." Renee smirked before slipping away, neither of the two men could say good-bye before she disappeared.

"Ready?" Cody asked as he opened the door to his car that was still running.

"No." Wade murmured, but still got into the car; maybe he was doing the wrong thing, he knew better, but somehow, Wade couldn't help but allow Cody to drive him to an unknown place to eat a meal together. What was he thinking?

...

* * *

Wade had to admit it, the meal was nice and just talking to Cody like he was a friend again felt good, but the Brit couldn't help but think that something was off, like Cody was holding back. The younger man would smile, talk and just pretend that nothing he had said, none of the gifts he had given Wade, and nothing he had done had actually happened.

Wade should be happy, but the sudden lack in attention stung, like a knife going through your stomach.

They were once again in the car and driving silently towards Cody's house and Wade was trying to come to terms with why he felt...annoyed, sad and...jealous? Maybe he should have just said no and talked to Vince so he didn't have to work with Cody anymore...

Resting his head against the window, Wade closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than for Cody to kiss him again; though he knew it couldn't happen. Rhodes was a married man, and Wade couldn't bring himself to make Cody cheat on his wife...

"...Cody..." Wade mumbled as he fall into a deep sleep, never feeling the dark eyes of the former tag team champion on him as he drifted off...

Cody took quick glances as he watched Wade sleep, trying to focus on the road ahead though found it difficult. He found the whole night frustrating, not being able to touch...not being able to tell Wade how good he looked, the amount of things he could have done to the former bare knuckled fighter throughout the night was too many to count.

Shaking his head, Cody sighed - he had a plan, yet again. He knew there was more than just a physical attraction that drew him to Wade, he felt something more. Hopefully this plan would be more successful, he just hoped no one really got hurt at the end of it...

* * *

Wade groaned loudly as he woke up, his eyes glossy as he looked around to figure out where he was, it didn't take him long to realise he was in the guest bed room in Cody's house. The poor fool must have tried to carry him up the stairs after he fall asleep in his car. Moron, Wade thought; knowing full well that Cody should have just woken him up.

Stretching out his arms, Wade closed his eyes again and rested his head against the pillow, thinking about last night and the way Cody had acted around him;... like a stranger...

I can't bloody stand the moron, Wade thought as he stared at the ceiling, yet I know these feeling aren't going to go away...

Wade placed his arm over his eyes, he should just leave, he was only bringing himself grief.

" - And why does he have to be here?!"

A loud, female voice yelled. Making Wade sit up in the bed he lay in, staring at the open door to the guest room. He knew who that voice belong too...

"Come on, it's only for five days until we head to the next show!" Cody's voice soon followed, which meant the first had to be the one and only; Brandi Rhodes.

"I'm sick to death of hearing you talk about him, let alone having to see him every day!"

"Brandi, calm down - "

Wade pulled back the covers on the bed and slowly got up.

"Scared I'll wake him, Cody?!"

The Brit figured that Brandi was talking about him, they had met a few times, though she had never acted out or rude towards him. Or maybe that was because him and Cody had only got really close when she stopped coming to the arena's as often.

"Would you just stop -"

Wade took this moment to cough as he stood in the middle of the kitchen door way, looking to the ground slightly as the married couple snapped their heads towards him.

"Wade..." They said in sync.

Brandi stared at Wade for a while, Cody was trying to think of something to say, and Wade was standing there awkwardly until Brandi, who was dressed in a thin gown that covered her chest and legs, finally looked back at her "beloved" husband.

"Just remember who you're married too..." She lent in close to Cody and kissed him on the lips before walking towards the door, Wade moved out-of-the-way so she didn't knock into him. "Good to see you again, Barrett."

Her voice, and the smile on her face, was completely fake and Wade couldn't help but look away as she walked up the stairs and slammed her bed room door shut.

Slowly, the young Rhodes and former leader of Nexus looked at each other.

This was going to be a long day...


End file.
